Muse
by phantomwriter98
Summary: One shots or Two shots influenced by songs. All feature different OC's and cannon characters. If you have any ideas feel free to drop a review and I might try it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any music that is used in this fanfiction. I own my OC, Gail Lewis. Might be just this one shot, might be a series of one shots. Let me know if you want more. Set before season 1. Yes this is a songfic. The song is Classy Girls by the Lumineers. Characters may be ooc because this is my first time attempting to write a Supernatural fanfic. Criticism is expected not rejected.  
**

_Well, she was standing in a bar  
I said, "Hello, how do you do?"  
She handed me a beer with a kangaroo.  
_

Gail sat at the bar staring around the room absentmindedly, it was a crowded night in the Pennsylvania dive filled with shady looking customers. She hadn't been in a bar in the States for a while, the smoky atmosphere and beer felt like home after several years of hunting abroad. Traveling could take it out of you. Gail loved hunting overseas, saving people, learning about new places and the like, but hitch hiking from shady hotel to shady hotel for three years was her limit and it was time to come back home for a while.  
A figure sat down next to her and Gail snapped her head around to see a man around her age. "Hey, how's your night going?" he asked.  
Gail did a five second survey of him as he waited for an answer; he was taller than her and not bad looking either. She handed him a beer with a calloused hand, "Pretty good. Yours?"  
He paused for a few seconds, "So… do come here often?" Gail did a face palm. 

_She spoke of places I had never been  
That she had traveled to  
And we slow danced along, faster tunes_

As the beers went around through the night both of them introduced themselves to each other properly and Gail discovered that he was named Dean and he wasn't a complete idiot, in fact he was a hunter as well. Right now he was doing jobs solo quite like her; actually they were both in the backwoods of PA following the same lead. "So where exactly did you get here from?" Dean asked as the mixture of creaky rock music played people losing themselves made a cacophonous background tune.

Gail swatted auburn bangs out of her eyes in annoyance, "I flew in from Galway airport to Newark a few days ago. I've been working in Europe that past couple of years. There's always a large call for work over there, especially in places like Ireland and Norway." Her bangs were already getting tangled in her lashes and irritating her eyes again.  
Dean looked interested, "Really? I've mostly worked through the US though the family has been down in the Caribbean area a few times. Is hunting any different over in the continent of crazy accents?"  
Gail smiled, her freckles stretching on the corners of her cheeks a bit, "It's still pretty dangerous and everything, but the driving on the wrong side of the rode makes it even more so!" she giggled a little bit thinking about when she had tried to steal a car in Cardiff and almost got in an accident.  
Dean let out a laugh too, the night drifting on and the beers going down as Gail told more stories about run ins with construction crews in Denmark and witches in Scotland. "This might be the alcohol, or it could just be you but do you want to dance?" he asked later on, grabbing the other hunters hand before it could go for another bottle. Gail followed him towards a corner of the dusty room and they started rocking, even though the music was fast and upbeat. It may have made no sense, they didn't know each other well and the setting was far from ideal but it was a relaxing snapshot in fast paced and dangerous lives. 

_And I made her laugh, I made a pass,  
I showed her my half dollar ring  
She said, "That's pretty cool,  
But classy girls don't kiss in bars, you fool"_

Dean was pretty sure they both knew this was a one night arrangement. He joked and laughed with the beaming blue eyed girl, rocking out of time with the music. He told her about the Impala. She said, "That's pretty cool." Not exactly the response he would have hoped for but both of them were pretty out of it and loose.

He started to talk about getting a room at a hotel when she shook her head and firmly said, "Classy girls don't kiss in bars, you fool." She had a little smile when she said it, like she was holding back giggles.  
"Sweetheart, if anyone is a fool it's you for not taking advantage of this prime situation." Dean smirked down at her. Maybe later she'd say she was joking and then there would be some extra action.

_So later on the crowd calmed down  
And I believe it was as if something drew me closer to her lips_

As they kept dancing Dean leaned down towards her lips on reflex. She had to have been flirting earlier. Most girls didn't give an ass about kissing or not kissing in bars. Sure the scene wasn't romantic, but they were hunters there was no time for Cinderella moments.

Gail saw him leaning in, and she shook her head. He was sweet if not cocky. He just didn't get that she knew what she was doing did he? She felt bad. She wanted to kiss him, if only for the intimate feelings, but they had only met that night. Most hunters, like Dean, took physical affection when they could get it. Gail was determined to actually know and have feelings for the person that she was exchanging spit with.

_So picture my surprise when I had tried to lean in for a kiss  
And she just smiled and turned her head down_

Dean almost groaned when he felt her forehead touch his chest. She couldn't be serious could she? Was she just really trying to play hard to get, or did she seriously have some moral issue with kissing in a dive? They were both hunters, what morals could she possibly have that he didn't have? They killed things for a living! They were evil things but still…

_I asked her, "Why?" and she replied  
It was nothing I was doing wrong, it's just what it is.  
No, classy girls don't kiss in bars like this_

They both stopped rocking. "Why are you doing this?" Dean wiped his head with his hand.

Gail looked over at him frowning slightly, "It's not you. Trust me I want affection just as much as you do." She hoped he wasn't taking this as a personal offence. He seemed like a nice enough person on the face of the situation.

"Then what's the problem!" he snapped a bit exasperated as they walked over to empty stools at the bar.

"My mom raised me to not kiss or do anything else of the sort with people I don't know my feelings for. Least of all people I barely know in a bar!" she responded in an aggravated tone matching his. He seemed nice, why was the concept so hard to grasp?

_No, classy girls don't kiss in bars  
Boys will break their backs and hearts  
But it's alright, the hardest part is through._

After fifteen minutes or so they were both talking normally again. Dean still tried to sneak kisses a few times, but Gail would dodge. Truth be told she was starting to find it slightly endearing. "Where are you going next ?" she asked breathlessly after leaning to the right when Dean took a chance a planting one at her.  
The grin he had worn when teasing her faded a bit, "I'm going over to Florida, a friend asked me to help him out with some black magic going on down there."  
Gail was a little disappointed, she grabbed a card out from her back pocket, "Here this is my number and some other contact information; let me know if you ever want to partner up on something. We could get to know each other a little better. " She winked at the last sentence as she gave Dean the crumpled card. The man watched as she started walking out of the bar. 

_Oh through!  
The hardest part is through._

As she passed through the door Dean ran out to meet her, his lips landing on her cheek. She turned and gave him one of those frequent smiles, her blue eyes laughing with the stars, "I'm off to Maine! See you around!" He watched her jump into a little economy car. He shook his head she obviously knew nothing about cars, and she was a bit weird for a hunter. He might call her for the next job, regardless of whether it needed two people or not. After all, she smiled when he caught her cheek the hardest part was through.

**Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think. If you would like to read more one shots featuring my OC let me know. I really appreciate any critiques about writing style and character use. Without criticism I can't learn anything new!**


End file.
